Lance
, , ,V |type = Dragon |appendant = (Generation II) |Class = Elite Trainer (Generation I)}} Lance (Japanese: ワタル Wataru) is a recurring character in Pokémon. He is a user of -types being the final Elite Four member in Pokémon Red and Blue and their remakes. In Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal and their remakes, he is the Champion. Appearance Lance is a tall, thin man with bright scarlet red spiked hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He wears a medieval-looking navy blue tunic with red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with orange two rings around the top of each boot. The cuffs of his long sleeves are black with orange zigzagging trim separating the cuff from the navy blue part of the sleeve. He sports a long, flowing cape around his neck which is black on the outside and crimson red on the inside. Personality Lance is a very noble and respectful person. He is serious about his training and will not hold back his strength when it comes to battling any challengers. He is an expert at training Dragon-Pokémon, and is extremely skilled at battling. He believes that his inner-strength lies in his ability to professionally train Dragons, and he believes deeply in his Pokémon, that they are strong and superior. Despite this, he is a good sport, and will not become angry if he loses to the player, but will instead gracefully accept defeat, and will happily congratulate them on defeating the Elite Four and becoming the new Champion. Biography Games Main Games As in the Anime, Lance is in the games a Dragon Master. Lance has appeared in the Pokémon series games from Generation I-III. He first appeared in the original Red and Blue games, being the final member of the Elite Four, and again in Generation III's Red and Blue remakes, FireRed and LeafGreen. Lance in the Generation II games differed from the previous though, as he was Pokémon Champion by this time. In all games, Lance is a proficient user of Dragon-type Pokémon, believing that their difficulty in raising them shows that they are superior and strong. ;Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold & SoulSilver It is revealed that Lance has a cousin named Clair, who is the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, and who also specializes in using Dragon-type Pokémon. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, he and Clair will fight a double battle against the player and the player's rival. Manga Adventures Anime Main Series Lance's first appearance in the anime series was in the episode Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution. Here, Lance was shown battling the Team Rocket organization as they experimented in forced evolution of Pokémon. It was in this episode that a shiny Red Gyarados went on a rampage close to Mahogany Town, which caused Lance to capture it so it would not destroy the nearby town. Lance was again seen in the episodes Gaining Groudon! and The Scuffle of Legends, where he assisted in stopping the Legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre. Origins Lance appeared on the anime special called Pokémon Origins. Sprites }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Games Main Games ;R/B/G ;Y ;G/S/C ;FR/LG First Battle= |-| Rematch= ;HG/SS Champion Battle= |-| Rematch= Tag Battle with Player= |-| Tag Battle with Clair= (The Lv.60 Dragonite, Lv.56 Kingdra, and Lv.52 Dragonair are owned by Clair) ;B2/W2 Champion League Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (Challenge the Champion, Lance!)= Side Games ;Stadium Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Gym Leader Castle Round 2= ;Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Gym Leader Castle Round 2= Manga Adventures *Dragonite *Dragonair (X4) *Aerodactyl *Gyarados Anime Main Series ;On hand Episode appearances Master Quest Advanced Battle Voice Actors *'English:' Wayne Grayson *'Japanese:' Susumu Chiba Trivia *In every main series Pokémon game except Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver and Black 2 and White 2, all of Lance's Pokémon know the move Hyper Beam. *Despite being called a Dragon-type Trainer, Lance actually has more Flying-type Pokémon than Dragon. *Unlike in the games and anime, Lance has an antagonist role in the Pokémon Adventures Manga during the Yellow Arc. *Lance shares the same battle theme as Red. *In the anime, Lance was the first Champion who appears in two different regions and meets Ash when he got stuck up with a problem. The second Champion to appear in two different regions is Cynthia. *He's the only Champion that uses more than one pseudo-legendary Pokémon, using three of the Pseudo-Legendary Dragon types (Hydreigon did not exist when Heart Gold and Soul Silver were released). *Despite owning a Red/Shiny Gyarados in the Pokémon Anime, in the Games his Gyarados is not shiny, it's its regular blue colour. *In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, all of his Pokémon apart from Garchomp are part Flying-type. Gallery Category:Elite Four Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Characters from Johto Category:Minor Characters